24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Trial by Fire
| pages=352 | isbn=9780765377944}} 24: Trial by Fire is a 24 novel by Dayton Ward, and the third published by Forge Books. From the publisher Before London... Before CTU... Before the clock started ticking... 1994. Tateos Gadjoyan, an Armenian arms merchant, has been a target of the Central Intelligence Agency for years. Efforts to thwart his selling of American military weapons to terrorists and other enemies of the United States have been unsuccessful. All other attempts to bring down his organization have failed, but after months of careful planning, two undercover agents have infiltrated Gadjoyan's inner circle. Soon, they will have sufficient evidence to seize the arms dealer and remove a clear and present danger to the United States. The final blow for the CIA's case is unfolding on the small Japanese island of Okinawa, where Gadjoyan's representatives are concluding a deal with Miroji Jimura, an arms dealer who witnessed firsthand the bloody battle fought fifty years earlier between the forces of Japan and the United States. Jimura's hatred of Americans is absolute, and he's only too happy to profit from the sale of their own weapons to be used against them. When a rival of Jimura's sabotages the arms deal, one of the CIA's undercover assets is killed in the crossfire, threatening the case against Gadjoyan and revealing another, far greater menace to American security. The only thing standing against this new, immediate danger is a single, junior CIA agent named Jack Bauer. Now forced to act alone on his first undercover assignment, Bauer must rely on skills acquired as a Special Forces operator and a cop for LAPD just to survive. Working without backup, Bauer has no choice but to face this urgent threat head on, but the stakes are high and time is already running out.... Timeline Trial by Fire begins and ends at 4:00am in 1994, approximately six years before Operation Nightfall and eight years before Day 1. Chronologically, it is the earliest work in the 24 timeline. Born in 1966, Jack Bauer is 27 or 28 years old at the time of the novel, while Kim Bauer is mentioned to be eight years old. Synopsis :To be added Background information and notes Appearances *Characters **Jordan Aguilar (first appearance) **Rauf Alkaev (first appearance) **Hiro Ashagi (first appearance) **Amorah Banovich (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer (mentioned only) **Blair (mentioned only) **Daniel Boyce (first appearance) **Abigail Cohen (first appearance) **Brynn Connelly (first appearance) **Dale Connelly (first appearance) **Dylan Connelly (first appearance) **Jessica Connelly (first appearance) **Victor Dudin (mentioned only) **Yasuo Emura (first appearance) **Tadashi Enogawa (first appearance) **Ray Ferren (first appearance) **William Fields (mentioned only) **Timothy French (first appearance) **Fumoto (first appearance) **Yoshiaki Gahara (first appearance) **Tateos Gadjoyan (first appearance) **Saburo Genko (first appearance) **Arata Gisuji (first appearance) **Akina Hamamoto (first appearance) **Ronald Hanagan (first appearance) **Eiji Hazato (first appearance) **Higashi (first appearance) **Martin Holt (first appearance) **Whitney Houston (mentioned only) **Saddam Hussein (mentioned only) **Kioshi Jahana (first appearance) **Miroji Jimura (first appearance) **Hachiro Jiroku (first appearance) **Edoga Kanashiro (mentioned only) **Christopher Kurtz (first appearance) **Jamar Lagunov (first appearance) **Timothy Laszlo (first appearance) **Mark Lucas (first appearance) **Areg Markovic (first appearance) **Gerald McCormack (first appearance) **Meline (first appearance) **Nick Minecci (first appearance) **Rino Nakanashi (first appearance) **Nakovitch (first appearance) **Carol Oliver (first appearance) **Manish Pajari (first appearance) **Mark Paquette (mentioned only) **Rick (mentioned only) **Murray Roxburgh (first appearance) **Kenta Sashida (first appearance) **Sero (first appearance) **Leslie Timmons (first appearance) **Thomas Wade (first appearance) **Miles Warren (first appearance) **Laron Williams (first appearance) **Samuel Yeager (first appearance) **Grisha Zherdev (first appearance) *Locations **Afghanistan (mentioned only) **Armenia (mentioned only) **Asia **Beirut (mentioned only) **Busan (mentioned only) **California (mentioned only) **Camp Courtney (mentioned only) **Camp Foster (mentioned only) **Camp Hansen (mentioned only) **Camp Pendleton (mentioned only) **Cayman Islands (mentioned only) **CIA Headquarters (mentioned only) **Club Zanzi (first appearance) **Cuba (mentioned only) **Dnieper River (mentioned only) **Earth **East China Sea (first appearance) **England (mentioned only) **Eros (mentioned only) **Escondido (mentioned only) **Europe **Fallbrook (mentioned only) **Florida (mentioned only) **France (mentioned only) **Germany (mentioned only) **Ginowan (first appearance) **Iran (mentioned only) **Iraq (mentioned only) **Itoman (first appearance) **Japan (first appearance) **Kadena Air Force Base (first appearance) **Kansas (mentioned only) **Kiev (first appearance) **Kin (first appearance) **Kinbu Bay (mentioned only) **Kunigami (mentioned only) **Kuwait (mentioned only) **Langley (mentioned only) **Las Vegas (mentioned only) **Lebanon (mentioned only) **Libya (mentioned only) **Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Marine Corps Air Station Futenma (first appearance) **Marine Corps Air Station Iwakuni (mentioned only) **Marine Corps Base Camp Smedley D. Butler (first appearance) **Mediterranean Sea (mentioned only) **Molokai (mentioned only) **Motobu (mentioned only) **Nago (mentioned only) **Naha (first appearance) **Naha Port (first appearance) **Nakijin (mentioned only) **National Route 58 (first appearance) **National Route 330 (first appearance) **North Korea (mentioned only) **Okinawa (first appearance) **Okinawa City (mentioned only) **Okinawa Expressway (first appearance) **Okinawa Prefectural Peace Memorial Museum (first appearance) **Omega (first appearance) **Pacific Ocean **Pentagon (mentioned only) **People's Republic of China (mentioned only) **Phillipines (mentioned only) **Prague (mentioned only) **Russian Federation (mentioned only) **Ryukyu Islands (first appearance) **Salina (mentioned only) **San Diego (mentioned only) **South Korea (mentioned only) **Soviet Union (mentioned only) **Sudan (mentioned only) **Tomari Fishing Port (first appearance) **Ukraine **United States of America (mentioned only) **Vietnam (mentioned only) **Virginia (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) **White House (mentioned only) **Yokosuka (mentioned only) **Yugoslavia (mentioned only) *Organizations and titles **Allies of World War II (mentioned only) **Apple **Armed Forces Radio **Brigadier General **Burger King (mentioned only) **Captain (mentioned only) **Central Intelligence Agency **Corporal **Department of Defense (mentioned only) **9th Engineer Support Battalion (first appearance) **Fleet Intelligence Command (first appearance) **Gaijin (first appearance) **Gunnery Sergeant **Japan Self-Defense Forces (first appearance) **Kyokuryū-kai (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Police Department (mentioned only) **3rd Marine Reconnaissance Battalion (mentioned only) **Marine Aircraft Wing 36 (first appearance) **Master Gunnery Sergeant **Naha Police (mentioned only) **National Police Agency (mentioned only) **Naval Criminal Investigative Service (first appearance) **Nuclear Emergency Support Team **Okinawa Prefectural Police (first appearance) **Russian Army (mentioned only) **United States Army (mentioned only) **United States Army Special Forces (mentioned only) **United States Marine Corps **United States Navy **Yakuza (mentioned only) *Objects **AK-74M (mentioned only) **B61 (first appearance) **Beretta M9 **Bourbon **C-4 **Cancer **Car **Cell phone **CH-53E Super Stallion (first appearance) **Cigarette **Coffee **Colt .45 **Compact disc **Computer **Desert Eagle **Dragunov (first appearance) **''Konstantinov'' (mentioned only) **Geiger counter **G.I. Bill (mentioned only) **Glock 17 **GP-34 (mentioned only) **Gun **Habu (first appearance) **Harrier (mentioned only) **Heckler & Koch G3 **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Helicopter **Japanese language (first appearance) **Knife **M1 Abrams (mentioned only) **M16 **Makarov **Marlinspike (first appearance) **Mitsubishi **Nikon **Pachinko (first appearance) **Pager (first appearance) **Raketa (first appearance) **Satellite phone **Sport utility vehicle **''Sports Illustrated'' (first appearance) **SR-71 Blackbird (mentioned only) **Status of forces agreement **Stun gun **Toyota Land Cruiser (first appearance) **UH-N1 (first appearance) **VHS videotape (first appearance) **Vodka (mentioned only) *Events **Battle of Okinawa (mentioned only) **Cold War (mentioned only) **Korean War (mentioned only) **Pacific War (mentioned only) **Vietnam War (mentioned only) **World War II (mentioned only) }} Category:Fiction books Category:Trial by Fire